


warm cinnamon milk

by undead_bunniez



Series: Will Graham Catboy Chronicles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Introspection, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham is a Catboy, bc we all need a little catboy will fluff in our lives, but it isn't relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_bunniez/pseuds/undead_bunniez
Summary: "His cat is far from ordinary in that it is not a cat at all, but rather an FBI profiler with an empathy disorder and a debilitating love of chin scratches."© undead_bunniez 2021
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Will Graham Catboy Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	warm cinnamon milk

Hannibal Lecter has never been much of an animal person. He doesn’t enjoy the hair, the smell, the mess, or the inconvenience of the added responsibility, and he has no need for the type of companionship animals offer.

So finding himself in his current position - wholly invested in researching the care of domestic cats, reading one such guide with a cuddly creature of his own curled up next to him on the bed, halfway in his lap - is not something he would have predicted for himself. It’s something he wouldn’t have been open to, under ordinary circumstances.

Of course, his cat is far from ordinary in that it is not a cat at all, but rather an FBI profiler with an empathy disorder and a debilitating love of chin scratches.

/

Their relationship hadn’t wavered outside the realm of professional in the few months they had known each other, despite Hannibal’s best efforts to get closer to the fascinating being that is Special Agent Will Graham. One could say the doctor had developed a professional curiosity, but it might be more accurately called a fixation.

It had seemed Will was utterly disinterested in the doctor’s offerings of friendship. Hannibal decided the reason for this was likely a mix of three things: Will’s probable autism spectrum disorder causing a lower capacity for interpersonal relationships, his extreme empathy allowing him some degree of insight into Hannibal’s true nature, and his claim of simply not finding Hannibal interesting.

This last one had been both frustrating and immensely charming. It made him feel as if he were being challenged to some sort of game - and so, he played, much to Will’s seemingly amused annoyance. Hannibal had never been one to give up easily, especially not when the reward for success was something so tantalizing.

Given the professional nature of their relationship and the complete disinterest Will showed in him, Hannibal had been more than slightly surprised when the man showed up at his door with a decent bottle of wine, and he was altogether shocked when he’d agreed to stay for dinner. Such elegant parties seemed well outside of Will’s comfort zone, and throughout the night he was proven correct. He was obviously not accustomed to this level of formality and was totally unacquainted with everyone on the guest list.

Despite this, he’d bumbled awkwardly through the bare minimum amount of conversation with the other guests at the table, speaking only when asked something directly and even then as briefly as possible before returning to his meal. He was fidgety and restless the whole while, messing with the sleeves of his corduroy jacket and tracing the edges of his silverware in what the doctor decided was some sort of grounding tool.

He had also imbibed a considerable amount of wine, and Hannibal felt a warmth in his chest at that. Poor Will, so clearly uncomfortable, trying as best he can to comfort himself. He had wanted to find a way to alleviate some of his distress, but it would have been rude to ignore his other guests to tend to Will’s needs, so he’d opted to continue playing the esteemed host.

It didn’t escape him that Will was choosing to push through his discomfort for a reason, though he didn’t dare let himself hypothesize as to what the reason may be. Just knowing there was a force that powerful motivating Will to be in Hannibal’s presence was intoxicating.

As the night came to a close and Hannibal began to usher out guests, he placed a hand lightly on Will’s corduroy-clad shoulder, inviting him to stay for “an afterparty of sorts”.

Will politely refused (as Hannibal had expected), citing that the evening's socialization had already been rather taxing but insisting that he was grateful for the invitation. At Hannibal’s insistence that it would only be the two of them and his offer to prepare “just the something for your anxiety, if you’re willing to indulge me,” Will’s refusal softened. Hannibal coyly added that maybe he shouldn’t drive back to Wolf Trap just yet - “given your apparent affinity for tonight’s wine selection” - and the blush creeping over Will’s cheeks as he relented and accepted Hannibal’s hospitality was something to behold.

He had opted to stay - much to his host’s quiet delight - so Hannibal had prepared mulled cinnamon milk, and Will had indulged him in friendly conversation between sips. When their mugs were empty and Will was noticeably more sober, there was a convivial warmth in the air around them. Hannibal couldn’t resist the opportunity to make a light-hearted joke about Will finally finding him interesting, earning him a flustered expression and another radiant blush as they parted ways for the evening.

When Hannibal could hear Will’s car pulling away from the curb and driving off, he smiled fully and warmly to himself. It seemed as if he’d worn down Will’s defenses to some extent, and even these small glimpses inside his barriers were fulfilling. His exertions had been worth it, tenfold, and the rare aura of comfort around Will had been enticing. He had to see more of it.

That had been the first night of something wonderful.

/

In the here and now, Hannibal finds he had drifted off into thought, the guidebook resting abandoned on his chest. He looks to Will, who lies curled up on the mattress with his head in Hannibal’s lap. He looks tranquil, wearing an expression of complete contentment. His eyes are closed, and Hannibal is suddenly struck by how incredibly unguarded Will is in this moment.

He’s more fond of his pet than he’d like to be. In an ideal world, their emotional and physical proximity causes no fluctuations in the spaces inside of him that are otherwise still.

In reality, the sight of Will so relaxed and at ease in his company brings a surge of emotion to his chest, emotions he’s fully cognizant of but would rather not put a name to. He is moved by this simple display of trust. Hannibal Lecter is not used to someone having so much sway over his internal tides, but it seems Will is his moon. A soft smile graces his features at the thought.

Will gently nuzzles at Hannibal’s abdomen, eyes still softly lidded. Hannibal figures he must have noticed that he stopped turning pages, the air in the bedroom now silent and thick.

Hannibal carefully turns to place the book on the bedside table, not wanting to disturb his peaceful pet. He is unsuccessful - Will’s eyes fly open as he’s shifted about, watching the other intently as he settles. He goes as if to sit up, but Hannibal stills him with a gentle hand to the chest.

“Shh, kitty. Come, rest.” Hannibal pats the bed beside him, beckoning Will. He obeys, crawling over the duvet to curl comfortably against Hannibal’s side.

His cheek rests on the older man’s chest. He can feel the warmth radiating from him through layers of fabric, and he nudges against him softly, letting himself be surrounded by the warmth and the familiar smell of Hannibal’s ridiculously expensive laundry detergent. After a moment, his eyes fall closed and his head stills.

Fingers make their way to Will’s wild chocolate curls, and he sighs softly in contentment as they scratch lightly at his scalp. He finds himself leaning ever-so-slightly into the touch, humming a low, happy sound. He hears a soft exhalation from above him and knows Hannibal is somewhat amused at this, but he feels no offense, just glowing affection.

They fall asleep that way, Hannibal’s fingers playing gently in his hair and his heartbeat thrumming steadily in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i intend for this to be the first work in a series (bc i have catboy will brainrot). if you have ideas for future installments please drop them in the comments, i'd love to hear them :D
> 
> as always, kudos and feedback are very much appreciated!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
